Pressure
by Asher Ann
Summary: After being turned out of her home by her mother for being pregnant, Adele seeks shelter at the home of the one woman she knew wouldn't throw her out, Molly Weasley. When George comes home for a visit, it will spin Adele's world. Very Mature
1. Prologue

Prologue

Adele took a long drag of her fag before removing it from between her ruby red lips. She paid no attention to the boy with his hands clasped over her breasts and his lips sucking her neck, he was just her amusement for the night. What was his name anyway, she couldn't remember. Something with an R, maybe Rob? It didn't matter and she didn't care.

"Adele," maybe Rob mumbled against Adele's neck. She grunted in response, taking another drag of smoke. He moaned and she could feel his length hardening against her thigh. She rolled her eyes, but set her fag on the ashtray, giving him the signal to go ahead.

With enticement filled eyes, Rob lifted his head and removed his hands from her breasts, moving them down to her legs. He lifted Adele's legs and spread them, leaning down and shoving his tong into her. Adele moaned softly, bringing her hands up and putting them on Rob's head, pulling it forward. Taking this as a good sign, Rob moved his tong deeper in, at the same time gently placing Adele's legs on his shoulders and grabbed her ass, squeezing it roughly.

Through the haziness of what she felt, Adele asked, "Do you have a rubber?" Rob grunted and she took that as a yes and relaxed, enjoying herself. Rob continued massaging her clit for several more minutes, but then pulled away and positioned himself with his erection at her entrance.

Slowly, Rob pushed his length into her, causing her to moan in pleasure. When he was inside of her, pulled out just as slowly as he'd pushed in. This caused Adele agony and she moaned for him to go faster. Smirking and seeming to find courage, Rob moved a little faster, but only a little. This made Adele scream out in rage.

"What do you want me to do Adele, tell me," Rob whispered in her ear, his warm breath making her shiver.

"I want you to fuck me, hard and fast, I don't want you to show me any mercy," Adele screamed, digging her nails into Rob's back. Doing as she said, he sped up, pumping into her so hard that each time he did, she cried out. "Fuck Rob, fuck fuck fuck," she screamed, coming. Rob came just after, lifting his head and smiling smugly at Adele.

"I'll wager that was the best fuck of your life, Adele Weston." Rob parted Adele's legs and pushed his head between then, licking up her come.

"No, not even close," Adele laughed pushing Rob's head away from her and standing up, beginning to snatch up her clothes. She took one look at Rob standing there, looking angry and a little hurt. Adele laughed and lowered her eyes, but stop. "Where the hell is the rubber Rob?" she asked, fear and anger bubbling up inside of her.

Rob looked down and then back at her, his face ghostly pale. Adele's anger flared and she began throwing every curse word she knew at the idiot and hurriedly pulled on her clothes. Dressed, she snatched her fag box trusted it into her back pocket.

"Your an asshole and an idiot," Adele scowled and then apparated from the room, leaving behind the asshole and idiot she'd stupidly chosen for the night. He was lucky she didn't have her wand with her, or she'd have turned him into a toad.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Three little girls, all with their ears pressed against their older sister's bedroom door, listened intently, trying to catch the words that their mother shot at her over the racket of things being thrown around. They caught that their mother thought her a bad influence on them and was turning her out of the house that night.

The youngest of them, Emilia, began to cry upon hearing this. The sounds from inside the room ceased and the two other girls, Rosie and Samantha, held their breath. Silence only lasted for a couple of moments, before it picked up again, as did the screaming and slamming. Rosie and Samantha shared a frightened look and began backing away from the door, pulling a sobbing Emilia with them.

Seconds later, the door flew open and their mother stormed out, her face red and blotchy from yelling. Then came Adele, a black overnight bag in one hand and pulling her trunk with the other. She looked pissed and only slightly hurt that her mother was kicking her out of her own house, leaving her with nowhere to go. When she saw her sisters, all of the anger she felt washed away and pain filled it's place.

Adele dropped her guitar case and let go of her trunk, throwing her arms wide and her sisters rushed into them, Emilia sobbing heavily, Rosie and Samantha beginning to shed tears. None of them wanted to see their beloved older sister leave, they needed her.

"It's okay my darlings, I wont be gone forever," Adele croaked out, tears welling up in her blue eyes, but she refused to shed them. God, she did not want to leave them, to fend for themselves against an uncaring mother who really cares nothing about them. She only used them as an excuse to kick her out of the house, she didn't really care about the influence she had over them.

"No, you cannot go Addie! You said you'd teach me to ride a bicycle. Oh no, you cannot, you mustn't go!" Emilia wailed, locking her arms around her sisters neck and burying her face in Adele's shoulder.

Their mother walked in and glared furiously at the display of affection. She'd always hated hugging, kissing and the sort, God only knew why. She caught Adele's eye and, with a nasty scowl, seethed, "Get out of my house this instant." Adele opened her mouth to retort back, but Samantha spoke first, her voice full of rage.

"How can you do this mother? She's your daughter and the moment she needs you the most, you throw her out into the streets. Fuck you." Samantha spat at her mother's feet and turned away from the scowl she was receiving. She stepped in front of her sister again and reached out, placing her hands on either side of her face. "Adele, be careful out there. No smoking, no drinking and don't do anything stupid, it's bad for the baby."

Samantha was only just fourteen, but she held wisdom that expanded far beyond her years and she'd always been the one keeping Adele strong. She was the one Adele would miss the most, would mourn not having to support her and keep her on her feet. The tears that had threatened to spill over finally did.

"I'll try Sammy, I swear to God I will try my damnedest for you and for your niece or nephew," promised Adele pulling her sister into a bone crushing hug. This lasted for only a moment before Adele felt herself being flung from her spot and out the door, landing on her ass in the middle of the dark and deserted street. Her bags were dropped carelessly beside her a moment later.

She stood up and brushed off her bum, then picked up her bags, looking up at the house she'd grown up in. Her mother stood at the window, glaring down at her, her sisters with her. Her mother began to say something to them, but Adele wasn't there to see it.

…...

A loud popping sound disturbed the silence, causing Molly Weasley's head to shoot up from her knitting and looked around. Just outside of the gate, the silhouette of a woman stood, her long hair rustling in the wind, giving her a mysterious look about her.

"Who's there?" Molly called out, pulling her wand from her pocket and holding it up. The gate opened and the woman began walking toured the house, pulling a trunk. "Answer me or I'll hex you." Molly wasn't kidding, she was better at hexes than anyone she knew. She whispered, "Lumos," and a soft light emerged from the tip of her wand.

"That's not necessary, it's just Adele Weston," Adele answered coming into the light of Molly's wand. Molly gasped at the sight, nearly dropping her wand. This girl, the one standing before her, was so different from the one she'd known three years ago, the last time she'd seen her. She was thinner, with no fat on her and her skin was sickly pale. She'd changed so much that Molly wasn't quite sure she was who she claimed to be until she smiled. "Hello Molly."

"Oh my God," Molly whispered rushing forward and pulling Adele into a tight, motherly hug. Adele returned the hug, loving the feel of a motherly hug from the woman who'd been like a mother to her for years. Molly pulled back and held her at arms length, tears glistening in her eyes. "What are you doing here Addie? Not that I don't love having you here, but showing up in the middle of the night after three years is a little strange. Won't your mother be worried?"

Adele bit her lip and shook her head, confusing Molly. "Molly, my mother turned me out of the house because...because I'm pregnant." Adele held her breath as Molly processed what she'd just told her.

The smile slowly dropped from Molly's face and her arms fell limply to her side. This was shocking news to her, news that sent a shock to her heart. But she quickly pulled herself together and pulled her lips up into a fake sort of smile.

"Well, you must stay with us then. Come inside deary and we'll find you somewhere to sleep." Molly took Adele's trunk and hauled it inside, leaving Adele to walk behind her, smiling at the kind woman who was kind enough to take her in when her own mother had forsaken her.


End file.
